Blind To You
by ChibiAurora
Summary: This is my submission for BixLu week. Updates may or may not come on a daily basis. What happens when Lucy's apartment gets wrecked by her best friends? All of her friends are currently busy with their own lives, settling down, having children, and going out on missions. So, where is she going to stay until her apartment is fixed? Well, there's always Bickslow.
1. Chapter 1: Fix

A/N: So, just like in my Midlu story I'm letting you all know right now updates may not come daily, but I will have seven chapters and they will all be based on the given themes. I will also have my own character somewhere in here as a side character just like in my fanfiction Stranger Times. The first day for BixLu is "Fix". For a while, I was really stumped on what to write, but eventually this….thing came to life, so, here we are lolz. Also, guys, we're just going to say that for the sake of the plot Lucy and Bix are actually a little friendlier than they are in the anime…like they know each other better. If not then I feel like the relationship between the two of them will have moved way too fast in this short story OTL On a side note, if you read my MidLu story, I was thinking about finishing this before I update that one. This story is going to be so much shorter after all.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail. Seriously, I'm still glad I don't because all you canon shippers would be trying to murder me for making crack ships a thing. Oh boy, if I ever write a famous manga you all will know. Anyways, Fairy Tail belongs to the godly Hiro Mashima! Please, everyone lets go thank him for this glorious piece of work.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Hero Arrives

"What. The. Literal. Fuck?" Lucy said while looking around her bedroom, twitching lightly in anger as she stared at the two men that had earned her anger. One, was a boy in nothing but, his boxers, a man whom she had dated for a bit, but eventually broken it off with. Two, was her best friend, a man whom she loved as much as boy one, but right now…she wanted to murder the both of them. "Who the hell is going to pay to fix this shit!?" she yelled while throwing her arms out over the expanse of her bedroom. First off, half of it was covered in a thick sheet of ice, the other half was blackened after having met with Natsu's flames. And lastly, there was a gaping hole in the wall across from the door, like literally it could have been a second door if she needed a door that had an immediate drop from her room on the ground level. "I'm going to murder the both of you…slowly, with a god damned fucking rusted butter knife!" Lucy shouted and watched as the two men shrunk further away from her. The two of them backed away from her until the backs of their knees hit her bed which promptly fell apart. The two boys put on a look of horror when they heard Lucy begin screaming at the two of them. They didn't understand much, but they did understand "murder", "fuck you with a spiked dildo", and "my bed". They were just lucky a new crowd had come onto the scene to hold her back before she went through with whatever threat she had just thrown at them. Neither boy wanted to find out what a spiked dildo looked like, much less what it would feel like getting murdered by one.

"Damn blondie, I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary," Laxus spoke, blue eyes glancing over at her as his teammate held back the raging blonde.

"Shut up, your blonde too you fucking electrical outlet," was Lucy's quick response as she clawed at the sleeved arms around her waist. It held her a few inches from above the ground and was unfortunately keeping her away from tearing Natsu and Gray a new asshole.

"No need to blame me for the destructive tendencies of your idiot friends," Laxus responded and smirked when she shrieked angrily. He then, triumphantly, he might add, turned to the two trouble makers themselves, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak the back of his head was met with a shoe. A heeled boot to be specific. He turned his head quickly toward Lucy with a glare already set in place. "Get her the fuck out of here before I destroy the rest of her room," Laxus said and watched as his friend quickly carried Lucy out of the room.

Once outside of the room the man carrying her quickly began laughing at the whole scene. He didn't dare laugh in front of Laxus when the man was so noticeably pissed, but damn it all if watching Laxus getting nailed with a boot wasn't the funniest shit he had ever seen.

"Damn cosplayer, I didn't know you had a pair of balls like that," Bickslow spoke, not trying at all to hide his laugh which was only annoying Lucy even further. How could he laugh at a time like this? Her damned apartment was totally destroyed!

"Yeah, I've been hiding them in my damn skirt since day one. Do you wanna see? Just you know, don't get jealous when the dicks bigger than your four inches," she responded with a bit of venom mixing in her tone of voice. Bickslow nearly chocked on his spit when he heard her words, but the key word there was nearly. He continued laughing at the suffering of the blonde as he carried her out of the apartment and away from the voice of Laxus screaming at the two idiots. The two of them had been a thorn in his side ever since he had become guild master and honestly he wondered how his grandfather had managed to handle them.

"Yeah, keep fucking laughing at my expense. I'll just sit here wondering how I'm going to pay for this mess and pray that I can find a place to stay," Lucy said while sighing lightly and looking toward the ground as Bickslow began descending the stairs to her apartment building.

"Chill cosplayer, the guild is going to pay for having thing fixed, which is why Laxus was so pissed and I'm sure one of your girlies will let you stay with them," Bickslow spoke, ignoring his babies as they repeated a few of his words in the background.

"I'll have to thank Laxus later, but until the apartment is fixed I have no "girlies" to crash with," Lucy spoke while going limp in defeat, thankful that Bickslow was carrying her at the moment because she was sure she would have slumped to the ground otherwise.

"Levy?" Bickslow asked.

"She's going through the mating process with Gajeel right now…so, hell no," Lucy said while shuddering lightly in his arms. She still had nightmares of the time she caught the two of them naked in a broom closet.

"Erza?" Bickslow asked.

"She's away on a mission with Wendy and won't be back for another week," Lucy replied while thinking that maybe she should have gone with the two of them.

"Well, that marks off Wendy too. How about Cana?" he asked sighing lightly at the fact that Lucy had just tacked off two people at once.

"Cana would be a great choice, but since the whole fiasco between you two she moved out of Fairy Hills and started more or less shacking up with Bacchus…two drunkards in one house, hell to the no," Lucy said as the two of them finally reached the end of the stair case where Bickslow decided it would be alright to set her down here.

"Ah right, thanks for bringing that one up again," he muttered as the sudden memories of the fights between himself and his Ex came flooding back.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking," Lucy said slowly before taking a seat on the last step of the stair case. She was glad the place was clear of her landlady, but that was only because said landlady had passed out after seeing the destruction to her property.

"Lisanna then?" Bickslow asked again.

"Are you stupid? She's pregnant with Freed's kid. Do you really think I wanna deal with Lisanna and her mood swings and Freed and his…motherliness twenty-four seven?" Lucy barked back looking up toward the man whom stood in front of her.

"Right, totally forgot about that whole baby thing. Hm…how about Mirajane?" Bickslow asked, but immediately regretted his words when he saw Lucy's horror filled face.

"First of all, she's engaged to Gray now. You know, my Ex and one of the two men I currently wanna murder? Not to mention Juvia keeps popping up in their house with Lyon trying to win Gray back through "jealousy". I want no part in that drama," Lucy said visibly shuddering at the thought of being in that house.

"Alright, cosplayer, I'm running out of chicks here. Um…how about those two Saber girls, Aya and Yukino?" he asked and watched as Lucy raised a delicate brow in his direction.

"They leave town the day after tomorrow and I'm not going to be staying in another guild for a week or maybe even more. Besides, Yukino is loud when she's getting laid and Rogue already has his hands full with Aya. Intruding on their homes would just be wrong," Lucy said watching as Bickslow gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say Ever is a no too?" Bickslow said watching as Lucy shook her head no…as expected he might add.

"She's got Mr. Man in her life and likes forcing Natsu and Laxus out on double dates…they come home drunk sometimes," Lucy said and with that Bickslow was out of women to name, outside of Laki and Kinana whom Lucy didn't know all too well. Not to mention, Lucy was terrified of Laki's room for some reason unknown to Bickslow. This whole conversation felt like it had been fucking pointless, like, the only thing it succeeded in doing was reminding him that he was one of the select few in their group of friends who hadn't shacked up with someone. Not that that was much a surprise since most women didn't care for the look he had going under his helmet.

"I guess…if you need to you can always stay with me. I got an extra room at my place," Bickslow spoke and watched as Lucy's face went from depressed too happy in about 2.2 seconds…and she said Lisanna was the one suffering from mood swings.

"You sure? I mean, you're the best choice out of the few options I have left, but I don't wanna intrude either," Lucy said and Bickslow was unsure if she meant those words as hurtful or not. Either way though, he chose to ignore them and simply nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, just…don't start yelling at my babies, no matter how much they start annoying you," he said while remembering the few times he had previously brought women over. Outside of Cana, most women grew easily annoyed after spending too much time with his babies.

"Hm, well okay. I mean, they haven't really annoyed me yet. I'm pretty good at just tuning them out besides…my celestial spirits can be worst. Do you know how often they just pop into my head? Like seriously, right now Loki is yelling is giving me a lecture about why I shouldn't stay with strange men" she said and watched as the man before her began laughing at whatever image just formed in his head. She found herself happily smiling alongside him.

"Well then, hurry up and go pack you shit up. I was on my way home from the guild when Laxus asked me to come and help out over here," Bickslow said and watched as Lucy began laughing at his words.

"Bix, what shit do I have left? Everything I own was pretty much burned or iced," she said before her laughter began to grow in volume.

"Makes my life easier then since I don't have to carry anything," he said while shrugging his shoulders and getting ready to leave, but paused to offer her his hand. Lucy looked at the hand her offered her and quickly took it while smiling brightly up toward the man; despite, everything that happened today she was glad someone was still able to make her laugh.

"Before we leave Bix, two things, firs, can you let Laxus and the other two know that I'll be staying with you? And second, can you get my boot back?" she asked before pointing her one bare foot. Bixcklow laughed when he noticed her with only one shoe, but none the less agreed to go back up and retrieve her shoe. After he left, Lucy stood alone wondering if everything was going to be alright staying with Bickslow. She had become pretty good friends with the mage; especially, after Natsu and Laxus became something of a thing…how that relationship worked out she still wasn't quite sure, but as long as they were happy. She supposed staying with Bickslow wouldn't be so bad as long as his house wasn't a mess. She swore if he lived like Natsu did then she was going to head right the fuck back out the front door. The last thing she needed was to have something crawl over her foot again. Lucy was soon pulled from her thoughts though when she saw Bickslow running out of her apartment, her boot in one of his hands, and a fireball flying at his head. He avoided the fireball by turning down the staircase and quickly running down it.

"Cosplayer! Move, now!" he called out toward her once he was half way down the stair case and she did just that; however, it wasn't so much because of him as it was the shout of her two brothers screaming 'Like hell we're going to let Lucy stay with that pervert!'. The two of them didn't stop running until Bickslow made a sudden turn, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her into a building that stood between her home and the guild. She had actually walked passed it several times on her way to the guild. It was a pretty little apartment building, but out of her price range when she had team destructo at her backside.

"Do…do you live here Bickslow?" Lucy asked while looking around the main lobby of the building. It was nothing too special, but it did feel like it had a little cozy touch to it.

"Yeah, you never noticed me come out of here? I mean, I've caught up to you a few times on the way to the guild," Bickslow asked, but only found himself sighing when the young girl simply laughed.

"Ah, sorry, no I haven't. If I had known you were so close I would have visited," she said before raising a hand and pointed at the boot that he was still holding in his right hand. As she pointed at her point Bickslow became quickly aware that the cosplayer had run with one bare foot all the way here.

"Shit, sorry 'bout that cosplayer," he said while handing her the boot. She thanked him before quickly putting her boot on and then chancing a glance outside to see if Natsu or Gray had followed them over here. "If you're looking for fire and ice those two probably didn't make it passed Laxus," Bickslow said with a small shrug of his shoulders as he started walking toward the elevator in the back of the main lobby.

"Yeah, but with Natsu's nose he'll probably follow our scent all the way over here," Lucy replied and quickly followed after Bickslow toward the elevator.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Laxus'll probably cool his head," Bickslow said, but it did little to stop Lucy from checking behind them once or twice. She calmed down a bit more though when the two of them finally stepped into the elevator with Bickslow's babies following behind him. "I think you should be worrying more so about what you're going to wear for the next few days," Bickslow said while looking over her skimpy little outfit. As much as he loved seeing her in the black little mini skirt and pink halter top he doubted she was going to want to wear the same clothes every day for god knew how long. Lucy blanched at the sudden thought of having to do laundry every day just so she could have clean panties to wear. The thought of asking Virgo to bring her clothes did cross her mind, but she didn't want to bother the celestial spirit that much besides she had the money to buy some new clothes. And she would have done so the moment she found out where Bickslow's apartment was, if it wasn't for the fact that today was Sunday and it was already late into the evening, when most stores were already closed or closing.

"I can buy some new clothes tomorrow, but do you think you can let me borrow a pair of your boxers and maybe a shirt for tonight?" she asked while looking over toward her companion on the other side of the elevator.

"Yeah, no problem cosplayer," Bickslow responded and honestly he was surprised that he had been able to keep out any cracks in his voice. The thought of the little blonde parading around in his house wearing nothing but, his boxers and t-shirt, well, it was easy to say his cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink. "But in return I get a photo of it," he added after a moment with a grin spread wide across his lips.

"In your clothes? Deal," Lucy said returning his grin with one of his own, but she had no clue about the turmoil that was going on inside the males head despite the grin he was sporting. He had expected her to say no or call him a pervert or something; honestly, her agreeing to taking photos for him, even if fully dressed, was having him wondering if the world would be ending soon. Of course, he had no idea just how easy it was for Lucy to agree to take photos for him, if anything being fully clothed and taking for photos for one person was a lot easier than parading around in her swimsuit with several people taking photos of her. The elevator soon came to stop, pulling the two people from their thoughts as the doors slid open. Bixslow exited the machine first with Lucy following close behind him. She followed him through the long corridor until he came to a stop at a door marked with the number 341. She made sure to burn the number to her memory since this was going to be her home away from home until her apartment was declared livable again.

Lucy watched with a curious expression as Bickslow unlocked the door to his apartment and opened it up. He then walked in, letting Lucy walk in behind him and close the door. She slowly looked around the apartment. There was a small kitchen not far from where she stood and a nice little island separated the kitchen from the living room. Two wooden stools sat at the edge of the island that seemed to have a few knick-knacks placed on top of it. She imagined those were all souvenirs from previous missions he had been on. In the living room she found two bookcases also filled with different souvenirs from different missions, a coffee table sat in the middle of the room, with a couch at one side of it pressed against the wall, and a television on the other side of it also pressed against the wall. She then noticed a hallway that had three different doors, one was open and revealing a small section of someone's bed while the other two were closed. She figured that one was a restroom though and the other was the guestroom he had mentioned to her when she first came here. She slowly turned her attention back toward the open door in the hallway when she saw Bickslow exit the room holding some folded clothes of his.

"These should be okay, but they'll probably going to be a bit big," he said while holding out the clothes to the young blonde whom was currently staring rather intently at him. He had removed his helmet and his face was clearly visible to her. His appearance was as crazy as ever, but that didn't stop a certain thought from forming. 'When did Bix become attractive?' was the single thought that formed in her head as she studied his face. "Uh, is there something on my face?" Bix asked when he finally couldn't take the intent stare she kept giving him anymore.

"Huh? Oh, no sorry. I was just thinking about something. Which way to my room?" she said, her cheeks lightly heating up at the fact that she had just been caught more or less "checking him out". Lucy finally took the clothes from his hands and offered him up a bright smile. He responded to her question by simply pointing to the closed door on the right, to which Lucy quickly swung open and peered inside. It was a simple room, a single bed and a dresser, nothing more than that, but she definitely wasn't going to complain since Bickslow was going out of his way to help her out.

"I'm going to go heat up dinner. I have some leftovers Freed and Lisanna brought over the other night," Bickslow said, watching as Lucy wondered into the simple room.

"Oh? I hear Freed is actually really good at cooking. I'm kind of excited to try it out," Lucy said before quietly laughing, ignoring the fact that Bickslow was staring at her in slight amazement. He hadn't ever seen a girl get excited about leftovers. It was definitely an odd sight, but who was he to complain? If it meant that he wasn't going to have to go out to eat somewhere then he would make sure to keep his mouth zipped. He soon moved toward the kitchen, leaving Lucy alone in her "new" room to change her clothes.

She slowly looked down at the clothes he had given her as she moved further into the room. They were black, black boxers, and a plain black t-shirt. Both were going to be a bit big on her, but she supposed it was better than wearing a mini skirt and halter top to bed. She quickly stripped down to nothing but, her panties and threw her clothes onto the bed, picking up the shirt Bickslow had provided her with.

"I forgot to ask do you have any all-," Bickslow said before peeking into the room and spotting the petite blonde woman in nothing but her black thong. Her back was turned toward him, but that didn't stop him from getting a clear view of her ass…not to mention she was slightly bent over. He swallowed hard before quickly ducking out of the room just as Lucy let out something of a shrill screech.

"What the fuck were you doing Bickslow?!" Lucy asked a few minutes later, now fully dressed in his clothes and standing at the entry of the kitchen, watching as the man heated up some leftovers over the stove.

"Are you kidding cosplayer? You're the one who left the door fucking wide open! How the hell was I supposed to know you were changing in there?" he said and watching as Lucy lit up a bright red color before shuffling on her two feet. She muttered out a few incoherent words, but aside from that she didn't say much more. He sighed lightly before turning to fully face her. "Listen, it's not like I saw your lady parts. Fuck, I didn't even see your jugs. All I saw was your ass," Bickslow spoke and Lucy knew that he was trying to cheer her up in his own way, but he was doing a really shitty job at it. Still, it was better than what Natsu had done when he saw her completely in the nude.

"You could at least compliment it to make me feel better," Lucy said while putting on her best "pouty lips".

"Fine, you have an amazing ass. Better?" Bickslow said, grinning over at her when she finally started laughing again. She nodded her head a few times in his direction before walking into the kitchen and looking over what he was cooking. 'Maybe staying with Bix will be a lot more fun than I thought,' Lucy thought to herself, laughing loudly when the man tried to force her to eat a bite of a mushy carrot after she told him she didn't like those things. It was honestly the faces that he was making that got her.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

A/N: So, here we are with day 2 of BixLu week. This one isn't going to be as funny as the last chapter, but I make up for it in fluff! Um…let's see…the theme for today is **"Hidden"** and this wasn't too much of a struggle for me since I kind of set myself up for it in the chapter before. Yay for quick moving relationships OTL DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, I also apologize for any errors in this chapter. I got a new keyboard so it's weird to type on. I mean I'm proof reading, but I have more errors than normal thanks to this keyboard and I might miss a few here and there even with proof reading.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail. Seriously, I'm still glad I don't because all you canon shippers would be all trying to murder me for making crack ships a thing. Oh boy, if I ever write a famous manga you will know. Anyways, Fairy Tail belongs to the godly Hiro Mashima! Please, everyone lets go thank him for this glorious piece of work.

Chapter 2: A present just for you

Lucy sat beside Bickslow on his couch while she used a little black remote to flip through the channels. She, as well as the man beside her, both had a small Tupperware of what appeared to be some sort of pasta.

"Hey, Cosplayer, stop with the flipping and just pick something already," Bickslow said for probably the fifth time now while his babies in the background quickly copied a few of his words.

"Bix, I swear if you complain one more time I'm jamming this remote up your asshole," Lucy said before using her free hand to shove some pasta into her mouth. It was amazing, but that was no surprise especially given the fact that it was Freed's cooking, something she was told rivaled even Mirajane.

"You sure about that cosplay? I might end up liking it," Bickslow responded with barely any hesitation; honestly, he had a feeling he could go back and forth with her all day, it was just too much fun.

"Alright then, how about we find out? Take off your pants," Lucy said, peeking over at the crazy haired male from the corner of her eyes. Of course she quickly started panicking when he sat his plate down, stood up, and started messing with the belt around his waist. "Never mind! Keep them on! Keep them on!" Lucy shouted at him while tossing the remote at his head. She watched as he easily caught the little black thing and promptly sat back down onto the couch.

"Changed you mind pretty quick there, afraid I would have been too much for you to handle?" he asked while flipping back to a comedy channel that Lucy had passed over a while back.

"Yeah right, I just didn't feel like gauging my eyes out today. I kind of need them for you know, checking out real men, like Ichiya," Lucy said attempting to keep a straight face , but it wasn't long before both of them promptly began laughing their asses off.

Time Skip

Bickslow picked up the camera from his dresser. It was an older type of camera that printed up the image as soon as the picture was taken. The little Lacrima on the inside sometimes came out of its spot which made it rather unfavorable for a lot of people, but he personally didn't have any kind of problem with it.

"You sure about this cosplayer?" he asked before slowly turning toward the little celestial mage that was currently sitting in the center of his bed.

"I don't see why not. I mean I did a bit of modeling for Jason while in Lingerie," Lucy said with a small shrug of her shoulders. It had been a one-time thing and she supposed it wasn't so bad, but the thought of some old bastard using her photos for something disgusting didn't sit well with her. She had told Jason after her shoot that day that she would never do any kind of modeling like that again…bikini's included.

"When the hell was that?" Bickslow asked while making a mental note of going out and finding that issue. He was sure Mirajane probably had a copy of it somewhere.

"Hm…It was for the Christmas special. The one year where the guild had separated," Lucy said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Why? Did you wanna see them?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her lips as the man smiled widely back at her.

"Of course, why the fuck wouldn't I?" he replied and watched as Lucy's smile went from a small grin to a full on laugh. Bickslow slowly lifted the camera and took a quick photo of the blonde woman as she laughed her ass off, but she immediately stopped when she heard the click of the camera.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" she said before grabbing one of his pillows and chucking it at his head. She was careful not to hit the camera, but in the end it didn't really matter since the man had simply caught the pillow in his free hand before it made impact.

"Why's it matter so much?" he responded while tossing the pillow back onto his bed. He then caught the photo as soon as it slid out of the camera. It was black at first, but slowly it began to lighten up and reveal the image of Lucy laughing while clutching her sides. He raised the image for her to see and gave off a somewhat cocky smirk. "See, it looks pretty good if you ask me," he said, a bark of laughter escaping his lips when he saw Lucy's cheeks flush a light color of pink.

"Whatever weirdo," she muttered under her breath and then before she had a chance to turn away he took yet another photo. She blinked a few times in surprise before glaring over at him…he just took a photo of her blushing and pouting face. "Will you stop that!?" she yelled at him as the man raised the newly acquired photo to her face. She blushed harder at the image before attempting to snatch it from the man. She had every intention of destroying it the moment she got her hands on it. That image was more embarrassing than when she had done her lingerie pieces.

"Nope, sorry cosplayer, but these are mine," Bickslow said while giving him her signature smile. He had to admit this girl was just far too fun to play with.

"Come on Bix, just get rid of that one, I look like a pouting child," Lucy said before crawling off of the bed and trying to snatch it from his hand once more, but much to her anger he avoided her once more. He then raised his hand over his head with the photo gripped gently in his hand. He grinned down at her, but for some reason the face looked rather taunting to Lucy as if he was just asking for her to try and snatch the photo from him, but the height between them was too much.

"If you destroy that photo right now I'll take photos in my panties for you," she said and watched the man's cocky grin quickly left his face. A small look of shock took its place; honestly, who wouldn't be surprised when someone like Lucy offered to take photos like that…just for you. Still though…the photo in his hand seemed like it was even more worth it than those little skimpy photos she was offering.

"Nope, sorry cosplayer, as much as I'd love to see you in your panties, I like this photo more," he said the grin returning to his lips as Lucy's smile faded. It was her turn to stare in shock. The fact that he wanted that photo even more than what she had offered was just so surprising, but it was rather...sweet in a way. He preferred seeing her in a natural way with real clothes rather than seeing her with some fake expression on her face and little to nothing on her body. This wasn't something she was used to. No, she was used to men loving, fawning over her body and even going as far as simply dating her for sex. She was thankful that only happened once because; honestly, it wasn't a good feeling, getting dumped because you didn't want to put out as often anymore. She made another pouting face at Bickslow before slowly turning away from him.

"Aw, come on cosplayer no need to p-," Bickslow started to speak, but his words got trapped in his mouth when he saw what Lucy was doing. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her topless without a bra in his bedroom. "C-Cosplayer, what the hell are you doing?" he stuttered out…him of all people, he stuttered.

"You get one, okay? Because what you said made me really happy," Lucy said slowly while raising an arm over her chest, successfully covering a small portion of her breasts, mainly her nipples though. She slowly turned to look at him and smiled softly when she saw just how shocked his expression was. "Well, do you want one?" she asked, raising a curious brow as he swallowed back a bit of saliva that had formed in the back of his throat. She watched as he finally nodded his head. "Alright then, one sexy photo for the amazing Bix coming up," she said happily and then carefully moved back onto his bed. She used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair to give her a bit of a messy look. She then slowly laid out onto his bed, resting on her side and showing an ample amount of her breasts to him. "You better keep this photo in a good hiding spot because I swear if anyone see's it I'll murder the both of you," she said and smiled happily when he nodded his head in agreement. She was tempted to tell him 'good boy', but decided it best to keep her mouth shut.

"You sure about this cosplayer?" he asked, finally finding his voice after what had felt like an eternity. There was a beautiful girl laying in his bed in nothing, but what appeared to be his boxers. The fact that the beautiful girl was Lucy, his longtime secret crush, but woman he never thought he had a chance with, made his self-control run a little too thin. His mind began running with tempting little thoughts such as moving that arm of hers and replacing it with his hands. After a moment though his thoughts began to wander toward the question 'why?' Why was Lucy doing this for him? Was she just leading him on? Was she just teasing him? No, that couldn't be it, this was Lucy, the angel of Fairy Tail. She was always there for others, making them laugh, helping them out, and she never expected anything in return. She was the last person Bickslow would expect to lead him on. The fact that the question had even formed in his head made him slightly angry with himself. Lucy laid in the bed, staring at the unmoving Bickslow before she gave a small sigh and slowly got up from her spot. She moved toward the edge of the bed, sitting in front of him with her legs dangling at the edge.

"You know…you're really different from what a lot of the others say," she said slowly before reaching for his camera, gently taking it from him and placing it on the bed beside her. She was careful to keep her arm wrapped around her chest as she slowly reached to grab his hand with her own free one. Her fingertips gently brushed against the smooth skin of his hand, dancing along there for a moment before she gently grasped it. Bickslow stared down at the little blonde, eyes widening slightly as she pulled him down to her level and rested her forehead against his own. "Hey Bix, can I try something?" Lucy asked while the Seith mage watched her lips move…he really wanted to just press his own, right there against hers. Lucy patiently waited for his response while her lips pulled upward into something of a smile when she found him staring at her lips. It was funny how easily readable he was right now, but that might have been because he was lacking the helmet. It was a moment longer before Bickslow finally gave her a quiet 'yeah'. "Alright, can you close your eyes for me then?" she said, grinning happily up toward him, a light blush splashing across her cheeks. For a second Bickslow gave her a somewhat questioning gaze, but before long he agreed to her request and gently closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect when he closed his eyes, but what he got was the last thing he thought would have happened. She had kissed him.

Lucy watched as the male closed his eyes, staring at his lips for a moment, wondering if it wasn't too late to go back on her decision. About a month ago she had heard from Evergreen that their resident Seith mage had a liking for her and apparently he had for quite some time. For the first week she had contemplated what kind of relationship she might have if she gave Bickslow a chance. She had even gone as far as asking Cana, albeit discreetly, about the relationship they had. The second week she spent gaining a bit of information on him, well, even more than she had already learned in the past. The third week she had finally decided that she would give the man a chance and began subtly flirting with him, but to be honest the man seemed denser about her advances than Natsu had been with Laxus. She had asked Ever about the whole situation, maybe she could have been mistaken, but according to Ever it wasn't that he was dense, it was because he thought that she, Lucy, would never look at him in such a way. As far as he was concerned he wasn't even on her radar. Evergreen had told her that if she really wanted any kind of future with Bickslow she was going to have to take the initiative and subtle flirting was not going to cut it as an initiative with him. So, here she was gently sucking his lower lip into her mouth, nibbling softly, and moving her arms around his neck. If he didn't understand this then she was just going to throw in the towel and tell Ever that she was wrong. Oh so very wrong, because if getting topless for a man wasn't a strong enough initiative she didn't know what was.

Bickslow slowly began kissing her back, after having gotten over his shock; honestly, he still couldn't believe that Lucy was kissing him…and in a none so innocent way at that. The moment he had started kissing her back she had wasted no time in exploring his mouth. She waged a war that she quickly lost because let's face facts his tongue was more than long enough to wrap around her own. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her waist and pulling her up to her feet, never once removing his lips from her own. He refused to break this kiss, she tasted like strawberries and vanilla; apparently, this taste would be his new drug. He pulled her flush against him and was quickly reminded that her chest was bare to him. He slowly raised a hand from her waist, trailing his fingertips along her side until he reached the side of her breast. If this was a dream he hoped he would never wake up from it; fuck, he'd happily stay in a comma for the rest of his life if it meant having Lucy all to himself. Lucy soon pulled away from the kiss, but she kept herself pressed against his chest. Her cheeks were stained pink and she was panting lightly from the intimate moment they had just shared. She was beautiful.

"What was…? Why would you do that?" Bickslow asked slowly once he had finally found his voice, but he quickly regretted his words when he felt the blonde in his arms purposely ram the heel of her foot into the top of his own foot.

"Bix, you're an idiot! Even after that you're still going to make me fucking spell it out for you? Fine then, I'll explain this in a way even you can understand. I want a relationship with you and no, not a friendly relationship. I want to go on dates with you. I want to call you _mine_. I want to find out how great of a fuck you are…" Lucy said, but paused when she heard Bickslow snicker under his breath at her last comment. God, he could be such a perv sometimes.

"Say that again," he spoke, leaning down once more to press his forehead against her own again.

"Which part?" she huffed out a bit angered, but anyone with eyes could tell that she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. Finally.

"All of it," he said and laughed when he saw her face light up in color.

"No way! That's too much! Fuck you pervert," she muttered while casting her gaze somewhat off to the side.

"That sounds good to me. I'd let you fuck me any day," he replied, grinning toward her when she quickly cast a somewhat heated glare toward him.

"Seriously though Bix, can we give… _us_ a try?" Lucy asked as the expression on her face softened. She had a feeling she already knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Yes, but can we hide this from your team for a while? I don't exactly want to deal with having my ass burned, froze, stabbed, or the most likely option, all of the above," Bickslow said while imagining just what kind of torture he was going to have to deal with when her team found out. Lucy laughed at his words, but none the less she went ahead and agreed with him mainly because she was curious to see how long the two of them could go before they were caught by the guild. It was almost like some sort of exciting game. "So, about that photo you promised me…" Bickslow said trailing off at the end of his sentence before Lucy awarded him with yet another laugh.

"How many do you want?" she asked while pushing herself out of his arms, revealing her naked torso to him. Bickslow felt his hands twitch at his sides. He had no idea that Lucy could be such a tease, but that definitely wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
